Different Age
by Royya
Summary: Berawal dari ledakan kecil di laboratorium, dua manusia yang sama hidup di satu waktu dan masa yang sama. Layaknya kembaran, namun berbeda zaman asal, juga berbeda sifat. [SetoKano] Read warning inside first Lemon in further chapter ;)


Malam itu, seorang pria paruh baya sedang berkutat dengan sebuah benda besar di dalam sebuah tempat yang nampak seperti laboratorium. Ia terlihat sibuk dengan peralatan semacam obeng, kunci inggris, dan sodet. Bahkan sampai ada alat yang tak kau kenali nama dan bentuknya.

Ia melirik sebuah _blue print_ yang terpajang lebar pada sebuah papan di dinding. "Sepertinya sudah benar."

Setelah mengurus ini itu, dan menyambungkan kabel listrik pada stop kontak terdekat, ia mengelap keringat di keningnya. Menghela nafas lega dan menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Semoga dengan alat ini aku bisa mendapat penghargaan terbaru."

Ia berkacak pinggang sambil memandangi hasil karyanya. Sebuah alat yang cukup besar dengan dua pilar lengkung yang membentuk lingkaran, ditambah beberapa lampu, kawat-kawat bagai antena, dan kabel-label listrik. Sesuatu yang rumit untuk dijelaskan karena abstraknya benda itu.

Pintu yang cukup jauh di belakangnya pun terbuka. Seorang gadis bersyal merah memasuki ruangan itu. "Ayah? Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Ah, Ayano." Laki-laki itu menolek ke belakang. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah larut sekali."

"A-aku baru saja ke kamar mandi. Ayah sedang apa?" gadis bernama Ayano itu bertanya.

"Begitu kah? Yaahh… Aku sedang mencoba membuat mesin waktu. Tapi entahlah."

Mata coklat itu brbinar. "Wah! Mesin waktu? Hebat…"

"Hahaha… Aku memang hebat, Ayano," ujarnya bangga. "Sudahlah, Ayano. Kau tidur saja sana!"

"Ahaha… Baiklah, ayah. Semoga sukses."

Sekembalinya gadis itu, pria bernama Kenjiro itu kembali memandangi mesin di depannya. Kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak yang penuh dengan tombol di atasnya. "Seharusnya ini berhasil."

Satu tombol ditekan, Cahaya dengan perlahan menyinari seluruh ruangan. Dari mesin itu, sebuah lingkaran spiral dengan aksen warna hijau dan putih muncul. Membuat sang pencipta tersenyum dengan puas.

"Akhirnya…"

Sayangnya, tak disangka-sangka, mesin itu konslet dan meledak.

Namun sebelum benar-benar meledak, Kenjiro seperti melihat sesuatu berkelebat keluar dari sana.

.

Different Age

A Kagerou Days Fanfiction

Disclaimer  
Kagerou Days © JIN / Shizen no Teki-P  
Fanfiction © RoyaChan RoyaKun

Pairing: SetoSetoKano

Rating: M

Summary: Berawal dari ledakan kecil di laboratorium, dua manusia yang sama hidup di satu waktu dan masa yang sama. Layaknya kembaran, namun berbeda zaman asal.

Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-ai/BL, AU, typo, OOC, grammar, bahasa dan alur berantakan, dan lain-lain.

A/N: Perhatian, di cerita ini bakal ada empat tokoh yang sama. Mungkin akan menimbulkan kebingungan, maka akan daku coba mendiskripsikan sejelas mungkin tanpa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Dalam cerita ini, keluarga Tateyama masih hidup. Terserah kaliam mau protes apa gimana. Lemon di chapter depan /wink

Thank you

Enjoy~

.

Pagi hari.

Mentari bersinar dengan terang. Burung-burung terdengar berkicau di luar jendela. Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk dari celah-celah rumah minimalis tersebut.

Suara siulan dari teko terdengar, menandakan isinya sudah mendidih dan harus diangkat. Dengan wajah khas orang baru bangun tidur—kusut dan rambut acak-acakan—seorang pemuda bersurai hitam mengambil teko perak di atas kompor dan menuangkan isinya dalam cangkir di tangannya.

Ia lirik kalender di dinding, kemudian bergumam, "tanggal 15 Agustus ya…"

Mengaduk cairan kehitaman dalam cangkir putih di tangannya, ia berjalan ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisinya. Di balik layar tipis di depannya itu kini sedang menampilkan sebuah berita tentang ledakan yang terjadi pada sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota.

Mata pemuda itu tak terlalu fokus pada layar televisi. Ia hanya menatapnya datar sambil menyesap secangkir kopi yang barusan ia buat.

"HUAAAAAAAA!"

Sampai kemudian sebuah teriakan membuatnya menyemburkan paksa cairan hitam kental yang belum sempat ia telan.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, ia menghampiri sumber teriakan—yaitu di kamar orang lain. Orang yang memang dijatah memiliki apartment yang sama dengan dirinya—dalam kata lain, mereka tinggal bersama. Singkatnya, mereka tinggal dalam satu apartment namun beda kamar. Tapi kenapa sampai ia berteriak di pagi hari begini?

Mendobrak pintu yang sebenarnya tak terkunci, ia bertanya keras, "Kano! Ada apa kau sampai berteri—ak?"

Wajah pemuda itu mendadak mengeras. Melihat sesuatu yang ada di depannya cukup membuatnya mendapat syok mendadak sampai pertanyaannya ia tahan dengan paksa.

Bukan. Bukan karena ia melihat pemuda yang menjadi teman se-apartement-nya itu sedang tidak mengenakan apapun, bukan. Melainkan karena kehadiran sosok lain yang sedang duduk di samping pemuda pirang yang dimaksud sambil mengucek matanya. Terlihat sekali kalau ia barusan bangun tidur.

"Oh, pagi, Shuuya…" sapa sosok bersurai gelap itu santai pada pemilik ranjang.

Pemuda yang barusan berteriak itu hanya menutupi dadanya yang—entah sejak kapan—tak mengenakan apapun. Ia menatap takut-takut pada sosok lelaki di depannya yang kini sedang menguap.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di ranjangku, Seto?!"

Sedangkan orang yang saat ini berada di ambang pintu itu berkeringat dingin. Mendengar namanya di teriakkan dengan marah, namun bukan ditujukan untuknya, jelas saja membuatnya mendapat syok bagian dua. Ia terkejut, sangat.

"Kau kejam, Shuuya… Padahal semalam kau manis sekali," ujarnya dengan nada menggoda. Iris coklatnya menelusuri tubuh pemuda pirang bernama Kano Shuuya itu.

"A-apanya!?"

"Oi…"

Yang berdiri di ambang pintu mengangkat suara. Pelan, namun terdengar oleh kedua belah pihak yang lain. Lantas mereka menoleh ke arah pemuda yang masih mengenakan piamanya itu. Reaksi yang mereka tunjukkan jelas-jelas berbeda.

Pemuda pirang bermarga Shuuya itu menunjukkan raut yang sangat terkejut dan syok dengan mulutnya yang terbuka dan matanya yang membelalak. Sedangkan yang satunya hanya menatap santai dengan seringahan di wajahnya.

Waktu seakan-akan membeku bagi keduanya—si pirang dan yang dia ambang pintu. Apa yang terjadi di kamar mereka itu sukses membuat keduanya mengalami guncangan dadakan. Siapa yang tak akan terkejut, bila di pagi hari seperti ini tiba-tiba menemukan seorang manusia yang identik denganmu? Bahkan sedikit yakin kalau itu memang dirimu.

_But how?_

Keheningan itu terpecah saat terdengar suara _ringtone_ _handphone_ berbunyi. Masih dengan wajah yang syok, yang di ambang pintu menatap meja di dekat ranjang. _Handphone_ milik Kano berbunyi.

"B-biar aku saja yang angkat, Kano."

Yang barusan bersuara berjalan mendekati meja dan mengambil benda kecil itu. Dilihatnya layar yang menyela, dan nama pemanggil pun terpampang.

Nama Kido.

Menghela nafas agar ia tenang, kemudian mengangkat panggilan itu. "Halo, Kido?"

_"Halo? Ini Seto kah?"_ suara dari seberang terdengar.

"Iya. Ada apa?"

_"Kalian sekarang harus kemari secepatnya! Kami tunggu di base. Ada hal penting yang harus kalian ketahui."_

Ia mengernyit sebentar. Tak biasanya Kido menelfon di pagi hari untuk menyuruh seluruh anggota berkempul. Tapi jikapun begitu, berarti memang ada hal penting yang harus diketahui. Dan apakah ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di kamar Kano ini?

"B-baiklah. Kami akan kesana secepatnya." Ia akhirnya mengiyakan.

_"Baiklah. Kami tunggu."_

Setelah terucapnya kalimat itu dari sang penelfon, sambungan terputus. Pemuda yang barusan dipanggil Seto itu menatap layar handphone di genggamannya dan terdiam bingung.

"S-siapa, Seto?" Kano bertanya dngan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. Masih terkena efek syok dadakan.

"Dari Kido. Kita harus berkumpul di _base_ sekarang juga."

"U-uh… Baiklah… A-aku akan mandi dulu. Badanku rasanya lengket."

Baru saja Kano menyibak selimut yang menutupi badannya, raut terkejut kembali muncul disana. Ditambah rona merah terang yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Baru ia sadari ia tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

Yang sedang berdiri—Seto—juga memiliki raut yang sama. Sedangkan satunya yang di ranjang hanya tersenyum manis.

Merasa dipandangi terus menerus, Kano semakin malu luar biasa… "JANGAN MELIHATKU, BODOH!"

Kemudian melancarkan pukulan di wajah masing-masing orang yang memandanginya, dan berlari keluar kamar dengan selimut yang ia gunakan sebagai penutup tubuhnya.

Sepeninggalannya Kano, terdengar suara tawa kecil dari yang sedang duduk di ranjang. Yang sedang berdiri sambil memegangi pipinya hanya menoleh dan merasa heran—juga merasa canggung.

"Dia itu manis ya…" komentarnya setelah tertawa.

Meletakkan _handphone_ milik Kano, kemudian ia ikut keluar kamar. "Aku juga mau mandi."

…

Dan suasana yang ada dalam _base_ kelompok bernama Mekakushi Dan saat itu menunjukkan keterkejutan yang sangat. Bahkan sedikit banyak terasa hawa _awkward_ di sana. Padahal masih pagi hari, tapi suasana sudah tidak mendukung hari yang cerah ini.

Memang tak semua anggota berada disana dikarenakan suatu alasan. Tapi tetap saja suasananya tegang.

Itu semua dikarenakan keberadaan dua manusia yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah _base_ itu dengan santai dan memandang yang lain dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'seterkejut itukah kalian melihat kami?'

Tapi memang apa daya. Hal itu memang mengejutkan, bahkan bagi yang bermental kuat sekalipun.

Dua manusia. Yang satu berambut hijau panjang, memakai pakaian loggar berwarna ungu dengan _hoodie_ terpasang, dan yang satunya berambut raven pendek, mengenakan jaket hijau dengan _hoodie_ yang terpasang juga.

Kedua wajah mereka tak asing. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan ketegangan ini.

"J-jadi… k-kalian sebenarnya siapa?" _leader_ Mekakushi Dan bertanya hati-hati.

Dengan tatapan dingin, si rambut hijau menjawab, "kami adalah kalian. Tapi kami bukan dari masa ini. Lebih tepatnya kami dari masa depan."

"Haaaaahh!?" teriakan kaget mengisi ruangan itu.

"Tidak usah sekaget itu, kalian semua." Yang berambut hitam berbicara santai.

"T-t-tidak usah kaget bagaimana!? K-kalian… s-sungguhan?" anggota nomor lima mereka—Momo—bertanya dengan nada yang bergetar.

"D-dari masa depan? K-kenapa bisa?"

Si rambut hijau membuka menarik _hoodie_nya. Menyamankan posisi duduknya, kemudian menjawab, "mungkin kami datang karena portal aneh yang Seto temukan di ruang tengah di masa kami." Ia melirik teman di sampingnya. "Dan tahu-tahu kami ada di sini."

Respon yang di dapat adalah diam dan wajah-wajah beku dari anggota Mekakushi Dan. Serius? Portal? Portal apa? Dan di masa mereka? Jadi mereka seriusan tidak berasal dari sini?

Pertanyaan yang bergelimang mereka telan bulat-bulat. Terlalu canggung dan takut untuk mengutarakannya. Takut-takut mengatakan hal yang tak semestinya mereka katakan, dan kemudian berakibat fatal. Maka mereka hanya hening.

"T-tapi... portal? Portal apa yang kalian maksud?"

"Pertanyaan konyol," jawab si rambut hijau mendengar pertanyaan sang _leader_, Kido. "Kalau kami tahu, kami akan segera mencari sumbernya. Sejauh ini kami belum menemukan apa-apa."

"T-tapi kenapa kau bisa masuk ke apartementku?" sebuah pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh pemuda berpakaian serba hijau mirip kodok pada si rambut raven—yang sepertinya sedari tadi tak memfokuskan diri pada pembicaraan ini.

Mendengus geli, ia menjawab, "di masa kami, empat tahun ke depan, kalian masih tinggal di tempat yang sama. Dan aku membawa kunci apartementku. Jadi aku bisa leluasa keluar masuk apartement."

Satu di antara mereka merespon jawaban itu dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Yang barusan bertanya—Seto—membuka mulutnya, hendak kembali bertanya. Namun urung karena ia terlalu takut.

Takut mendapat jawaban yang tak ingin ia dengar dari orang yang layaknya pantulan cerminnya.

"W-waahh... J-jadi kalian dari masa depan ya..." Kano, yang masih dengan warna merah muda di pipinya, angkat bicara. "K-kira-kira...seperti apa ya diriku di masa depan, jika Kido dan Seto seperti ini?"

"Menjijikan!"

"Manis!"

Kedua kalimat itu terucap secara bersamaan. Dan itu sukses membuat Kano merasa _down_ seketika. Jawaban yang sangat tidak ia harapkan.

"Kalian... setidaknya tahu 'kan dimana tempat pertama kalian sampai disini? Mungkin disana ada petunjuk atau sesuatu yang lainnya." Pemuda berjersei merah berucap penuh akal, mendapat sorotan penuh dari yang lain.

Kido dari masa depan nampak berpikir. "Mungkin kau benar juga. Seingatku saat itu kita berada di...rumah Ayano- _neechan_. Tapi entah lagi."

Saling pandang dalam diam. Suasana mendadak canggung bagi semua orang disana. Padahal petunjuk sudah ada, namun mereka hanya diam membeku.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang terucap, mereka segera berlari menuju pintu keluar. Bagaimanapun mereka ingin ini semua segera berakhir. Tak baik jika terlalu lama memiliki dua orang yang sama di waktu yang bersamaan begini. Mental yang menjadi perjuangan.

...

Di kediaman Tateyama.

Keluarga dengan seorang anak permpuan itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak beda jauh saat rombongan Mekakushi Dan ditambah dua orang mendatangi rumah mereka. Terkejut memang. Juga tak menyangka, bahkan mengira mata mereka sedang bermasalah, atau bahkan menganggap ini mimpi.

Tapi bukan. Ini adalah kenyataan...

Dan setelah menjelaskan serangkaian cerita kenapa mereka sampai di masa ini, kepala keluarga Tateyama itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Juga sepasang senyuman bangga terpampang di wajahnya. Bangga karena 'karya'nya berhasil—meski masih ada kesalahan.

"Jadi begitu ya... Rumit juga," komentarnya.

"Lalu harus bagaimana?"

Memegang dagunya sendiri, membuat pose sedang berpikir. "Aku memang sedang membuat sebuah mesin waktu. Masih dalam tahap percobaan. Dan tak kusangka sekali..."

"Bisakah kau memperbaikinya secepatnya, ayah?" tanya Kido. Keduanya bersamaan.

Sedikit terkejut, pria paruh baya itu menjawab ragu, "a-aku tak bisa secepat itu. Mungkin paling cepat aku butuh waktu seminggu atau dua minggu."

"Apa!? Itu terlalu lama!"

"Membuat mesin yang hampir mustahil itu tak semudah menumpuk roti. Karena ledakan di laboratorium, akan sulit memperbaikinya."

Respon yang diberikan bermacam-macam. Kedua Kido yang _facepalm_, Momo dan keluarga Tateyama yang tersenyum canggung, ada yang menunjukkan raut tak puas dan menghela nafas, ada juga yang tersenyum senang—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringahi.

Merasa pasrah, Kido dari masa depan berkata, "Ya sudahlah… Kita juga tak dapat memaksa orang untuk mempercepat kerja di luar batasnya. Kita hanya perlu menunggu."

"K-kurasa itu yang trbaik. Tapi apa tidak mengubah masa depan jika kalian 'melakukan sesuatu' disini?" Ini pertanyaan dari Momo. Ia memang penasaran, karena di setiap manga yang ia baca mengatakan bahwa masa depan dan masa lalu berhubungan. Jadi ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Si raven dari masa depan menyahut, "sejak tadi tak ada yang berubah dari kami apapun kegiatan kalian. Jadi kurasa tak apa."

"Tapi kita tetap tak tahu apakah itu masih memengaruhi masa depan meski kita yang disini tidak apa-apa."

Oke, ini semakin membingungkan bagi berbagai pihak. Terlebih bagi Ayano dan Momo yang sepertinya mulai tak fokus—meski Momo sempat bertanya tadi.

"Bagaimanapun kita tak boleh bertindak yang sekiranya membahayakan masa depan," Shintaro berkata. Bukannya ia peduli, ia hanya khawatir masa depannya ikut suram karena bukan sesuatu yang bukan salahnya.

"Masa depanmu itu memang dalam bahaya, _Goshujin_," suara imut terdengar dari _handphone_ pemuda surai arang itu.

"Berisik kau, Ene."

Dengan begitulah, mereka akhirnya paham situasi, dan kembali ke _base_, dengan memerhatikan selalu tindakan mereka.

Jika sudah seperti ini, mereka sangat memikirkan masa depan. Sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Jadi untuk mudahnya, Kido yang sekarang tetap dipanggil Kido, dan yang dari masa depan dipanggil Tsubomi. Begitu juga dengan Seto." Kenjiro berucap sebelum semuanya keluar rumahnya.

…

Kembali ke _base._

Anggota yang hadir kini sedang duduk di depan Kido—dari masa depan. Mereka bertanya ini itu tentang seperti apa mereka di masa depan. Mendengar cerita tentang diri sendiri di masa depan…membuat kita memiliki bayangan-bayangan yang menyenangkan.

"Jadi aku akan menjadi Idol yang terkenal?" Momo bertanya antusias.

Dijawab dengan anggukan, "begitulah. Tapi kau terlalu sibuk dengan jadwalmu, sehingga jarang mengunjungi kami di base ini."

Momo, 16 tahun. Membayangkan dirinya berpakaian mewah ala penyanyi terkenal di panggung, sedang melantunkan lagu untuk para penggemarnya. Pasti menyenangkan menjadi artis dan memiliki banyak fans. Tapi kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa ia jarang berkunjung ke base membuatnya tak enak hati.

"D-dan ano… Apa di masa depan…salah saru dari kami ada yang sudah menikah? Atau setidaknya memiliki pacar?"

Semburat tipis muncul di pipi sang _leader_—baik dari masa depan maupun dari masa ini. Menurut mereka, itu adalah hal yang sedikit memalukan untuk dibicarakan.

Dan tiga orang merespon dengan tawa tertahan. Dari kubu Seto, Kano dan Kousuke yang duduk bersebelahan. Ketiga insane ini beranggapan kalau masalah pasangan adalah hal yang lucu untuk dibicarakan, terutama di saat seperti ini. Berbeda jauh 'kan?

"Jadi bagaimana?" Mary ikut bertanya. Sepertinya ia juga penasaran.

Tsubomi menunjukkan raut ragu. "Y-yaahh… kau tahu lah…" iris gelap itu menatap tiga manusia yang sedang menahan tawanya. Kemudian wajahnya berubah kecut.

"Hooo… Jangan-jangan Tsubomi-san menikah dengan Kano-san dari masa depan? Atau dengan Kousuke-san?"

Yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan penasaran itu adalah dua tatapan tajam, dua tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'kau serius?', dan satu tatapan dongkol.

Pertanyaan yang lucu 'kan untuk ditanyakan. Tapi namanya juga penasaran…

"Y-yang benar saja aku menikah dengan mereka! I-itu tidak mungkin!" Tsubomi menyanggah tak setuju.

"B-benar itu. A-aku tak mungkin menikahi idiot macam dia." Kido ikutan menyanggah.

"Ahahahaha… Maaf. Maaf…" Momo nyengir seraya mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf V.

Tak ingin membahas masalah padangan ini lebih jauh, Tsubomi berujar, "sudahlah… soal pasangan nanti juga ketemu… Jika dibahas sekarang, akan menjadi masalah di masa depan."

Ahh… Jawaban yang bijak sekali. Dan itu mampu membuat yang lain diam tak melanjutkan. Mereka percaya akan apa yang barusan _leader_ masa depan itu ucapkan. Membawa rasa ngeri tersendiri jika berakibat pada masa depan.

"Ah!" satu pekikan mengagetkan yang lain. "Aku haru pergi sekarang juga. Aku lupa ada audisi menyanyi!"

Tanpa pamit atau salam perpisahan, remaja berambut oranye itu langung saja keluar _base _dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menarik tangan kakaknya—Shintaro.

"Aku akan kembali ke apartement," Kano langsung berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

"Oi, Kano! Kau harus ikut kami belanja untuk makan malam!" cegat Kido.

Pemuda bermata kucing itu terus saja melangkah tanpa menoleh ke belakang. "Maaf, Kido. Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. Disini terlalu berisik…"

Dua pasang mata gelap itu melirik dua objek kembar yang maih duduk di sofa. Menatap mereka seakan mengatakan, 'ikut kami belanja sekarang!'

"Tunggu, Kano! Aku ikut kau." Seto—mengabaikan tatapan Kido dan langsung menyusul Kano.

"Aku juga ah." Begitu juga dengan yang dari masa depan.

Sama saja.

Kedua _leader_ itu akhirnya hanya bisa _facepalm_ sambil menghela nafas lelah. Sepertinya rentan waktu empat tahun tak ada yang berubah dari mereka.

…

Di sebuah apartement yang cukup luas, di dalam sebuah kamar, seorang pemuda pirang gandum sedang memandangi televisi di kamarnya dengan bosan. Acara sinetron sampai telenovela menjadi apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Tapip itu bukanlah minatnya.

Ia berharap ada acara televisi yang menyenangkan untuk ditonton. Sayangnya, lebih dari 50 _chanel_ televisi ia pindah bergantian, ia tak menemukan acara yang bagus.

Tapi biarlah. Ini lebih baik daripada ikut Kido pergi belanja.

Cklek!

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seorang berambut raven masuk dengan seenak udel tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak buta 'kan untuk membaca label di pintu itu yang bertuliskan 'knock first'?

Menyipitkan mata kucingnya menyelidik. Kano mencoba berfikir siapa orang yang masuk di kamarnya ini. Takut jika salah mengira orang karena keidentikan wajah mereka.

"Hai, Shuuya…" akhirnya ia menyapa.

Oh… Kano tahu sekarang.

"Ada apa, Kousuke?" Tanya Kano yang kembali memfokuskan diri pada televisinya.

Menutup pintu itu dan kemudian berjalan mendekati sosok pirang yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya nyaman. "Tidak ada. Aku hanyaingin kesini."

"Seto mana?"

"Hmm…" Seto masa depan itu duduk di samping Kano dekat—terlalu dekat bahkan. "Dia sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah."

Menggeser duduknya menjauh sedikit. "Kau tak ikutan nonton televisi disana?"

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menonton televisi sendirian, kau tahu…" kemudian menggeser duduknya mendekat.

"Bisakah kau duduk lebih jauh? Jangan dekat-dekat, bodoh!"

Tersenyum penuh arti. "Kenapa? Aku suka dekat-dekat dengan Shuuya."

Oke. Kalimat itu sukses membuat Kano meremang mendengarnya. Tapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya dan memfokuskan dirinya pada layar yang tak jauh di depannya. Membuang pikiran aneh jauh-jauh, dan mencoba bersikap wajar. Meski warna merah muda tak lepas dari pipinya.

Atau lebih tepatnya ia mencoba tak mengartikan itu pada hal yang lain. Menganggap ucapan itu adalah karena Kousuke ini merasa nyaman di dekatnya sebagai teman bermain. Hanya itu, dan ia harap memang hanya itu.

Ah… memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin meledak.

"Shuuya…"

"A-apa—eh!?"

Dalam gerapan cepat, bahkan Kano tak sempat mengetahuinya, ia sudah terbaring di kasur. Kedua pergelangan tangannya di kunci oleh tangan lain, dan yang lebih buruk adalah seorang Kousuke yang lebih tua darinya empat tahun itu berada di atasnya menatapnya intens dengan seringahan di wajahnya.

Dan saat Kano menyadari apa yang terjadi, wajahnya tak lagi dapat menyembunyikan rona terang itu. Memperjelas warna yang sebelumnya sudah ada. Jantungnya berdebar, merasa gugup melihat wajah di atasnya.

Oh, dan kau tau apa? Ini memalukan!

"A-apa-apaan kau, Kousuke!?"

"Biar kuberitahu kau sesuatu, Shuuya..."

Kano merasa dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Memberitahu sesuatu kenapa harus dengan posisi ini? Katakan jasa baik-baik saat duduk tadi 'kan bisa...

Kano meneguk ludahnya paksa. "A-apa?"

Tangan kiri Kousuke yang bebas menyentuh pipi merona Kano dan mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya lembut.

Oke. Kano benar-benar merinding sekarang.

"Di masaku, kau begitu manis. Dari sisi manapun, kau manis... Kau bahkan terlihat indah di beberapa sisi."

Kano tetap diam. Suara _husky_ itu dapat membuat tekanan yang hebat untuk Kano. Ditambah iris coklat itu yang menatapnya penuh nafsu. Kano hanya bisa bungkam dibuatnya. Tak bisa, atau tak berani berkutik.

Yang di atas mendekatkan wajahnya. Kano dapat merasakan nafas hangat dari pemuda di atasnya menerpa wajahnya. Bau _mint_ maskulin tercium dari yang lebih tua.

"A—hmph!"

Baru saja Kano akan menanyakan apa yang dimaksud, ia merasakan bibirnya dibungkam oleh yang di atas. Dan itu menggunakan bibirnya. Sentuhan yang lembut, ditambah sedikit lumatan disana. Kano tak dapat berpikir jernih.

Mencoba memberontak, namun tak bisa. Tenaganya tak cukup untuk melawan Kousuke. Terlebih lagi, ia lebih tua empat tahun. Alasan itu sudah cukup untuk dijadikan perbandingan kekuatan mereka.

"Hmmhn... Nnghnn..."

Beberapa detik berikutnya, sang pendominasi melepas tautannya dan menatap wajah di bawahnya. Seringahan terpasang kembali begitu melihat wajahn manis tak bedaya Kano. Dihiasi dnegan rona merah terang, nafas yang terengah, dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Ia sangat merindukan wajah ini...

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan melakukan yang lebih..." Kousuke melepaskan kunciannya pada tangan Kano dan menjauh, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "setidaknya untuk saat ini. Tapi suatu hari nanti."

Kano mencatat baik-baik itu sebagai peringatan untuknya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Kano? Kau ada di dalam?"

Suara ketukan di pintu sebanyak tiga kali, diikuti suara yang tak asing bagi keduanya—suara Seto.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kano turun dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintu. Dan yang menyambutnya adalah wajah ceria teman-saudaranya—yang kemudian menjadi khawatir melihat raut Kano yang kusut dan memerah.

"Ada apa, Kano?"

Iris Seto melihat ke dalam kamar Kano, dan mendapati dirinya dari masa depan sedang duduk di kasur sambil menyeringahi padanya. Seto meneguk ludahnya susah.

"A-ayo ke ruang tengah, Seto!"

Kano segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan menarik tangan Seto untuk mengikutinya. Yang diajak tentu saja tidak tahu menahu dan bingung dibuatnya.

Saat di ruang tengah, dengan televisi yang masih menyala, Kano menyuruh Seto duduk di lantai. Seto menurut saja dan segera duduk besila, bersandar pada sofa. Matanya tak lepas dari pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedari tadi terlihat kesal.

Dan Kano pun duduk dengan kesal di depan Seto, memunggunginya. Ini jelas lebih membuat Seto semakin bingung. Demi kerang ajaib, sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Aku kesal!" ucap Kano tegas seolah mengerti kebingungan Seto.

"Kesal kenapa?"

Tetap tak mau memutar posisi duduknya, juga tak segera menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di belakangnya. Hanya diam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dan seandainya saja Seto bisa melihat wajah ngambek Kano dengan kedua pipinya yang digembungkan.

Merasa pertanyaannya memang tak akan di jawab, Seto mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pinggang Kano. Menariknya ke dalam pangkuannya.

Sebenarnya Seto sendiri ragu akan melakukan ini. Tapi tak apalah...

"Coba ceritakan ada apa, Kano."

Saat-saat seperti inilah yang Seto suka saat bersama dengan Kano. Adalah saat dimana Kano menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, atau masalah apa yang ia miliki. Dalam bahasa lain, curhat!

Kano sendiri merasa nyaman-nyaman saja berbagi cerita dengan pemuda kodok di belakangnya. Karena Kano tahu, Seto akan mencoba membantunya.

Dan yang kini sedang dipangku hanya bergumam sesaat. Kemudian ia bersuara, "aku tak begitu menyukai dirimu yang dari masa depan."

Ouch! Itu menusuk tepat di dada kiri Seto, man! Seburuk itukan dirinya di masa depan? Tapi ada apa?

"K-kenapa?" tanyanya ragu.

Menegakkan duduknya masih dnegan kesal. "Dia... beraninya dia menciumku! I-itu 'kan ciuman pertamaku! Aku tidak mau ciuman pertamaku direnggut oleh orang macam dia! Aku tidak terima!"

Ah... Seto baru mengetahui sisi ini dari Kano. Isi labil seperti seorang gadis yang masih memermasalahkan tentang ciuman pertama.

Tapi itu jelas membuat yang di belakang sakit hati dadakan. Cukup dengan ucapan itu, Seto bisa meninggal ditempat. Sabar, Seto...

"Dia juga bilang..." Kano kembali berucap. Kali ini dengan nada yang pelan dan lembut. Seto juga kembali tersadar. "K-kalau dia akan..."

"Akan apa?"

Dan seketika Kano tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia kini mulai mencurigai teman-saudaranya. Menoleh ke belakang memastikan, ia bertanya, "kau tak akan melakukan hal 'itu' padaku 'kan?"

"Hal itu?" Seto masih bingung. Ia belum mengerti situasi dan kejadian, tiba-tiba ditimpali pertanyaan aneh.

"Iya, hal itu."

Seto berfikir keras. Hal itu? Hal apa? Kembali ia memutar otaknya. Memikirkan hal yang sepele sampai hal besar. Hingga akhirnya pikirannya tertuju pada suatu pemikiran yang seharusnya ia tak sampai kesana.

Wajah itu merona tipis. Dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, ia berkata gugup. "t-tidak. A-aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

Kano mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Membuatnya terkesan imut di mata Seto.

"M-memangnya dia mengatakan apa?"

Diam tak menjawab. Kano sendiri sebenarnya terlalu malu untuk membicarakan hal ini pada siapapun—utamanya pada Seto. Karena ini menyangkut semua yang ada disini. Ya Kano, ya Kousuke, ya Seto.

"K-kalau kau tak mau cerita juga tak apa." Menyunggingkan seulas senyuman, Seto mencoba memeluk Kano dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di pundak Kano. "M-maaf kalau masa depanku terlalu kurang ajar."

Gumaman ia dapat sebagai jawaban. Kemudian Kano menambahi, "asal kau tidak kurang aja juga."

"Ahahaha… Tidak akan."

"Kau terlalu naif, diriku di masa lalu."

Seseorang dating menginterupsi. Ia berucap dengan santai sambil menyesap segelas wine di tangannya. "Kau sangat menahan diri, kau tahu. Seharusnya kau lakukan saja selagi kau bisa."

"A-apanya?" yang dimaksud bertanya bingung. Dinilai dari caranya berbicara, Seto membenarkan ucapak Kano—kalau dirinya dari masa depan itu sedikit kurang ajar.

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu menurunkan hoodie hijaunya dan berjalan mendekat. "Kalau kau tak bisa, atau tak tahu caranya, biar aku saja yang lakukan." Kemudian ia menyeringahi, "kebetulan aku sudah lama tak melakukannya."

Sekarang Seto tahu betul apa yang dimaksud Kano dengan 'hal itu'. Adalah hal yang tak seharusnya dilakukan bila tidak cukup umur. Menarik…

Saat melihat orang yang identik dengan dirinya itu menyentuh dagu pemuda pirang di pangkuannya, ia menunjukkan raut tak suka. Beraninya ia menyentuh kucingnya.

"Kau yang terlalu naif," Seto berucap dengan nada mengejek. "Aku tak akan takut untuk melakukannya."

"Ohya?" Sepertinya ia meragukan kalimat yang barusan ia dengar. "Ayo lakukan bersama. Aku tak keberatan."

"You're on."

Sedangkan pemuda pirang di tengah mereka menunjukkan raut antara bingung, takut, dan terkejut. Firasatnya memburuk.

"Maafkan aku, Kano. Aku tidak terima dengan ucapannya," bisik Seto pelan pada Kano.

"A-apa!?" Oke, kini Kano yang bingung.

Menatap iris coklat di depannya tajam, Seto kembali berkata. "Maaf… Tapi aku akan menjadi kurang ajar untuk saat ini."

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

* * *

Author's Bacot Corner:

AWWWWWW...

Daku gak akan banyak bacot, tapi arigatou sudah membaca ini! /pelukkecup

Ini hanya awalan aja yah,,, biar lebih jelas gimana asal usul cerita.. Yah? /no

Special Thanks untuk Adelia-chan and Miyucchi, yang udah ngasih ide ini and kasih semangat pada daku untuk ngetik ini. Not gomen jika masih ada salahnya. Daku juga manusia.. /wink

Review is so appreciated.. ^^

Chap dua menyusul... Mumpung liburan~ Tapi gak jamin cepet ya~ ;)

Sekian,

RoyaChan's Out~


End file.
